Darkest Night/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Twigpaw squeezes into the warriors' den, shaking rain off her pelt. She can't remember when it started raining, but knows it has gone on for days. The she-cat reflects that every cat's nest is damp, and Leafpool's herb store might begin to rot soon. Twigpaw hopes Hawkwing and Violetpaw will return soon, but is jerked out her thought by Macgyver asking for a poultice for his paws. She tells him that Leafpool will bring some later, and that she's been sent to groom him. Twigpaw recalls that Macgyver had sliced his pads yesterday falling from a tree, and is now too stiff to move. She feels bad for him, but is irritated that Sandynose gave her this task. The she-cat wonders if he is punishing her, and hopes her apprenticeship will be over soon. :Macgyver tells Twigpaw that he's groomed his belly and paws, but can't reach his back. He apologizes about the smell, but she sympathetically mews that the whole camp stinks, and being stuck inside must be awful. The tom agrees, and Twigpaw begins to groom fleas out of the warrior's fur. Macgyver relaxes, and the apprentice continues until she's only got one tick left. She tells the tom that the tick will need mouse bile, because she may not be able to get it out cleanly. Twigpaw says she'll go get some, and her thought drift to Finpaw. She wonders if he's back from training with Bellaleaf yet, and pokes her head out of the den. Twigpaw doesn't see him, but Sandynose calls her over on her way to Leafpool's den. She asks him if the prey was running well, and the warrior notes that it's as good as can be expected. :Sandynose blinks at her sternly, and bluntly tells her that she shouldn't be around Finpaw so much. She exclaims that they share a den, but he interjects that she doesn't need to go hunting or exploring with him every moment. Twigpaw says that he makes it sound like she's a stalker, when Finpaw likes to hunt with her. Sandynose tells her to discourage him, and she asks why. He meows that Finpaw is still recovering his confidence, and catching up with his training. Sandynose note that seeing her doing everything easily is hard for him. Twigpaw considers his words, but counters that she's been helping Finpaw. The warrior insists that his son is young, and he doesn't want him taking risks to impress a she-cat. Twigpaw is angry, replying that she'd never let Finpaw take a risk. Sandynose meows that she is distracting him from his training, and should stay away from him for the good of SkyClan. He walks away before twigpaw can respond, leaving her in an angry rage. :Paw steps sound at the entrance, and she is surprised to see a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Ivypool, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, and Fernsong enter camp. Leafstar comes to meet them, and the SkyClan cats look at them uncomfortably. Ivypool says that they waited for a patrol, but no cat came. Leafstar acknowledges that their patrols are stretched a little thin, and no cat wants to be out in the rain like this. Quailkit, Sunnykit, and Pigeonkit tumble out of the nursery, exclaiming that there's intruders. Tinycloud explains to her kits that these are ThunderClan warriors, and quickly sweeps them closer with her tail. :Leafpool is alerted of her Clanmates' presence, and rushes over to greet Thornclaw. She asks him how his kits are, and he says they're thriving. Leafpool purrs, but Twigpaw feels a pang of homesickness. Ivypool says that they've come to discuss a serious matter, and explains that they're searching for Dovewing. She continues that her sister has been missing for the past two days, and Leafstar asks if they know where she might be. Lionblaze meows that she left without a word to anyone, and Leafpool questions if they've searched the forest. Ivypool answers that they've searched ThunderClan territory, and traveled to ShadowClan and asked Rowanstar. She relays that the other leader hadn't seen her, and Sandynose adds that no SkyClan cats have reported any strange scents. :Twigpaw shifts her paws guiltily, and Ivypool stares at her until Leafstar asks the apprentice if she knows anything. She meows that she saw Tigerheart and Dovewing talking near the ShadowClan border a quarter-moon ago, but didn't see how it has anything to do with SkyClan. Leafstar asks if they were on SkyClan territory, and Twigpaw says yes, but only says that Tigerheart was worried about his Clan. She feels disloyal to everyone, but is unwilling to betray the ShadowClan deputy's love for Dovewing, or the internal troubles in that Clan. Sandynose asks her why she didn't report this incident, and she mews that it didn't seem important, and borders aren't as fixed as they used to be. This enrages the tom, and she mumbles that a lot has changed lately. Sandynose meows icily that it has, but change may not be good for everyone. :Twigpaw is alarmed, and she looks at him, wondering if he thinks she should have stayed in ThunderClan. Leafstar asks Ivypool if she talked with Tigerheart, and the warrior says yes, but that the deputy said he hasn't seen her. The leader asks if she believes him, and Ivypool retorts that she has no reason not to. Leafstar invites the ThunderClan cats to search their territory, as long as they leave before sunset. Ivypool thanks her, and turns to exit camp. Twigpaw wants to run after her former mentor, and ask her why she'd forced her to confess Dovewing and Tigerheart's conversation. However, Sandynose cuts into her thoughts, growling that he's right in telling her to stay away from Finpaw. She flinches away from him, knowing he now has reason to distrust her. :She wishes that Hawkwing and Violetpaw were back from their journey, but feels depressed about all she's missing out on. The she-cat hopes she won't feel even more isolated when her kin returns home. Twigpaw snaps herself out of self-pity, reminding herself that she chose to come here, and insists this is where she's meant to be. However, a small voice in the back of her mind calls her back to ThunderClan, where she felt loved. Twigpaw watches cats move around SkyClan's camp, and decides to get mouse bile for Macgyver. She pads towards Leafpool's den, wondering about Dovewing's disappearance. Twigpaw feels like the she-cat had been planning on leaving, and notes how at home the ThunderClan warrior seemed with Tigerheart. For a moment, the apprentice envies Dovewing for that feeling of belonging. Characters Major *Sandynose }} Minor *Dewpaw *Sagenose *Reedpaw *Leafstar *Leafpool *Ivypool *Fernsong *Lionblaze *Thornclaw *Quailkit *Pigeonkit *Sunnykit *Tinycloud }} Mentioned *Violetpaw *Bellaleaf *Finpaw *Blossomheart *Blossomfall *Bramblestar *Eaglekit *Stemkit *Plumkit *Shellkit *Jayfeather *Alderheart *Dovewing *Rowanstar *Tigerheart *Pebbleshine }} Notes and references Category:Darkest Night Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc